Life of Slenderman's Daughter
by Icy Seabastial
Summary: Days in the life of Serena Knight, Slenderman's daughter, as she interacts with different members of her large creepy extended family and how she copes... or doesn't cope. Gift fic for SlenderKnight132! rated T for yaoi and language
1. Toying Around

**Hey y'all! Welcome to My Creepy Life! This is a new story I'm making for my friend SlenderKnight132! This is going to be a series of one-shots following her character's life as the daughter of Slenderman and living with the other creepypastas. A quick sad note however: I will not be rewriting Underground Elements. It would take much too long and I cannot think of a good way to rewrite it without the songs, so I fear I will not be rewriting it like I planned. I apologize to the fans of the story and I hope you can forgive me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. All Creepypastas belong to their respective owners and SK belongs to herself.**

"JEFFRY WOODS!" shouted a female voice, followed by laughter. A young man with black hair and pale white skin in a white hoodie and black pants rushed by, laughing as the carved smile in his face seemed wider than normal and his black ringed eyes glanced behind him. Chasing him was a young woman with lilac tipped silver hair and blood red eyes, wearing a black dress and black slippers. "I swear to my father you're dead meat Woods!" she yelled, calling the male by his last name.

"You'll have to catch me first Serena!" he shouted, dodging other CP's to get away from her. Unfortunately they were both grabbed by a pair of tendrils as they passed the tall suited faceless one known as the Slenderman. "What is going on here?" he asked calmly, looking between his proxy and his daughter. "Dad, Jeff was in my room!" Serena shouted, trying to get at the grinning proxy. Slender slowly looked at Jeff.

"Is this true? Were you in my daughter's room?" he asked too calmly for Jeff's liking. "Um... yes?" the once human male answered timidly, afraid of suffering the tall man's wrath. "Jeffry, you know the rules... do not enter my daughter's room unless you are given permission..." Slender said, sighing. "Yes sir..." Jeff said, looking away as he and Serena were set down. "I'm... s-sorry..." the killer said, having difficulties as he very rarely ever apologized.

"Hmph, you're forgiven... I guess... I'm gonna go visit Jason..." Serena said, waving flippantly as she turned and went back the way she came. Being the daughter of the Slenderman, she had grown close to many of the CP's, especially since they didn't age and many had been around since before she was born. One in particular she considered a best friend was Jason the Toymaker, a relatively recent CP who had already made quite the name for himself with his unique way of killing: turning his victims into wax dolls. She smiled and walked up the stairs, skipping down the hall until she came to an intricate blue door with a diamond handle.

"Jay-Jay!" she called, knocking. She was quickly answered by a male voice. "Come in!" She smiled and entered, walking into a room that doubled as a workshop. It was painted a lovely ivory color with black swirl designs, an elegant black desk and matching dresser in the room as well as a black bed with ruby red and ivory sheets and pillows. Also in the room was a workbench with many tools hung on the wall above it, and currently a man was sitting at said workbench working on something.

The man was of average height with long mahogany red hair and brilliant honey yellow eyes. He was wearing a tan vest with a darker brown back that ended in coattails, dark gray pants, and black boots with red bottoms. He was also wearing silvery black make-up under his left eye, on his neck, and on his lips, which gave him a bit of a feminine appearance although he didn't seem to mind. He was currently working on a toy soldier, carefully painting it down to the last detail.

Serena grinned and slowly snuck up on him. "Don't even think about it..." he said, not even turning around. He chuckled as he heard his friend mutter curses at him before she pulled up a chair and watched him work. "How are you so good at making toys by hand!? It must take ages!" she said, watching as he made sure even the smallest detail of the toy soldier was perfect. "Well, unlike you I have the patience for it... besides, making toys is my calling, so I rather enjoy it and it does not seem like such the chore you make it out to be..." he replied, smiling as he set the now finished toy soldier to the side to dry.

Serena pouted, watching as he grabbed some parts and began working on another toy. "Still... I don't know how you do it without losing your sanity..." she said, earning a laugh from her friend. "What sanity? My dear, in case you haven't noticed nobody in this mansion is exactly what I would call 'sane'..." he said, smiling as she giggled. "true... so, how many toys do you make a day?" Serena asked, watching as he had taken the parts and was turning them into a beautiful doll. "Let's see... about a thousand I would say..." he answered, leaving her in shock. "Ok, now I know you have no sanity..." she said with a blank expression.

Jason laughed, shaking his head. "Now what gave that away?" he chuckled, grinning. Serena rolled her eyes, laughing as well. They talked for a bit longer, Jason even making Serena a silver stuffed cat plush. Serena squealed and hugged it tightly, hugging her friend and thanking him. The redhead chuckled and the two bid each other farewell for the day, Serena skipping to her room as she hugged her new plush. Life as the daughter on Slenderman wasn't always easy, but she had to admit it was much more entertaining than if she had been born to a normal human family, and she was thankful for that and for having friends like Jason in the mansion to always brighten her day.

 **DONE! Each chapter will be Serena's interaction with different Creepypastas in the mansion, so each title will represent that. Hope you like it SK.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out~!**


	2. Sweet Friendship

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Life of Slenderman's Daughter! As I said, this will be a series of one-shots exploring Slernderman's daughter Serena and her interactions with various members living in the mansion, from her father to the proxies to many other Creepypastas. Serena is meant to represent my good friend Slender Knight132, who's as big a creepypasta fan as I am! Love ya SK! Hope you and everyone else is enjoying the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Serena is Slender Knight132 and all creepypastas belong to their respective owners.**

Serena smiled as she searched the cabinets and fridge for the things she needed. Toby Rogers, or Ticci Toby as he was called, was going to be celebrating his birthday soon, and Serena wanted to surprise him with a cake. "Ok, let's see... Flour, check... Butter, check... Eggs, check... Milk, check... Baking soda, check... sugar-" she froze when she realized she was missing the most crucial ingredient and she began frantically looking for it.

 _Where is it!?_ She thought, sighing in defeat as she couldn't find it. "Great... now I can't make Toby's birthday special..." she said quietly, feeling like she wanted to cry. She slowly sat down, sniffling. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and looked up, her blood red eyes meeting a pair of silvery-white looking down a black and white cone nose at her, a frown on the being's face. "H-Hey LJ..." she said, sniffling. "Where's your smile!? You know I hate seeing you upset!" the clown said, frowning.

Serena sighed. "I wanted to make a cake for Toby for his birthday, b-but we don't have any sugar..." she said, looking back down. LJ thought a moment. "No sugar eh?" he said, then grinned. "Just leave it to your good pal Laughing Jack!" he said, rushing off. Serena couldn't help the small smile coming onto her face. The monochrome clown was one of a few CP's in the mansion that she considered her best friends, the others begin Jason the Toymaker, Ticci Toby, and Candy Pop. No matter what they always knew how to make her feel better.

LJ soon rushed back in with a large bag, dumping it's contents on the counter to reveal dozens of kinds of candy, including things like Pixy Stix which were pure flavored sugar. Serena blinked, then grinned. "LJ, you're a genius!" she said, rushing over to look at all the candy. "What can I say? If there's one thing I know, it's where to find a bunch of sugar!" he said, grinning. Serena giggled as they got to work, mixing the ingredients together to form batter, LJ sneaking pieces of candy into it here and there.

Soon they had three different sized pans filled and in the oven. "This is going to be amazing!" Serena said, grinning. She suddenly felt something hit her head and she slowly turned towards LJ, her expression unreadable as she glanced at the Jolly Rancher on the floor. "Did you just flick a Jolly Rancher at me?" she slowly asked, looking back up at the tall clown beside her. "Mmmaaaaaaayyyyyybbbbbbbbeeeeee~..." he said, grinning. His smile faded instantly when a gumdrop hit the tip of his cone nose, quickly being replaced by a wicked grin full of sharp teeth. "Oh, IT. IS. ON!" he said, tossing a handful of gummy bears at her.

Serena giggled as she threw a handful of skittles back at him, it quickly becoming a full blown candy war between the two. Laughter filled the kitchen as candy flew through the air, most of it landing on the floor and on the counters while a couple of pieces here and there would get stuck in their hair and on their clothes. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" shouted a voice, LJ and Serena turning to find Slender in the doorway. "Um... candy fight?" LJ said, shrugging while giving a sheepish smile.

Slender sighed. "Both of you, clean up all this candy and don't do it again..." he said, rubbing his temples as he left. "Yes sir!" said LJ, giving a mock salute as Serena giggled. The two worked to clean up the kitchen and themselves, then took the cake out of the oven once it it dinged. They put the layers together and covered it in chocolate frosting, putting some of the leftover candy on it to make it look pretty. "Oooo, Toby's gonna love it~!" LJ said excitedly, clapping like a child. Serena giggled and nodded, then hugged the ridiculously tall clown.

"Thanks for your help LJ... I couldn't have done this without you..." she said. LJ smiled and hugged her back. "What are friends for?" he asked, smiling.

 **DONE! Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	3. Brotherly Love

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Life of Slenderman's Daughter! I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far! I'm starting to get a bunch of ideas about what I could do for each creepypasta, and some are hilarious! In this chapter I think I'm going to include two creepypastas for Serena to interact with, and with a certain holiday coming up I figured it would make the perfect theme for this chapter! Hope you guys like it and enjoy the love!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Serena is my friend Slender Knight132 and all creepypastas belong to their respective owners.**

Serena hummed in her room, her desk littered with pink, red, and white paper as well as glitter, fake gems, a bottle of glue, markers, stickers, fabric, stuffing, ribbon, and a mess of other things. She smiled as she concentrated on the little paper heart in her hand, sprinkling a little bit of silver glitter on it. "Perfect!" she said, setting the finished heart aside to dry before moving onto the next one. Why was she making little hearts you ask? Because Valentine's day was coming up, and for her it was tradition to pass out cards to everyone in the mansion, with each CP getting a unique card.

"Hmm... do I have enough? Oh wait, I almost forgot BEN and Jane! Can't forget them!" she said, quickly working on cards for them. "There! All done! Now I can go pass them out!" she stated, giggling as she packed the finished cards into a basket and skipped out of her room. Thankfully she didn't have to go far to find someone to give a valentine to, as the minute she exited her room she caught LJ and Jason talking to each other, the clown obviously trying to flirt with the toymaker (1). Serena giggled and skipped over to them.

"Hey you two lovebirds~!" she sang, stopping beside them. "Ah, good afternoon Serena. What can we do for you?" asked Jason as he and LJ turned to face her. Serena rolled her eyes at Jason's proper tone, though she wouldn't want him any other way. "Just passing out Valentine's Day cards and gifts!" she said, holding up the basket she had. LJ looked in it and whistled. "Looks like you really outdid yourself this year!" he said, grinning. "Yep! And I got you two a couple of gifts!" she said, setting her basket on the nearby hall table and pulling out the gifts she had made for them. For LJ she had created homemade chocolates in a handmade box and for Jason she had created a cute stuffed cat holding a red heart.

"Serena, these are lovely! Thank you!" said Jason as he took the stuffed animal, LJ taking the box of chocolates. "You're welcome! So, did you two get anyone anything for Valentine's day~?" she asked, smirking. LJ grinned. "Oh, you didn't think I would forget, did you?" he said, setting his box of chocolates down for a moment and pulling a bouquet of blood red and pitch black roses out of thin air, mock bowing as he handed them to Jason. "For the loveliest doll I know~..." he said as the toymaker took them, chuckling. "Aw, Jackie, you're so sweet~..." Jason said, blushing slightly. Serena took that as her que to leave and began skipping down the hall towards the stairs, glancing back just in time to see the redhead yank the monochrome clown into his room and shut the door.

Rolling her eyes, she skipped down the stairs to where her father's three main proxies were. "Happy Valentine's Day~!" she said, handing them each a card. "Aw, T-t-thanks S-Serena!" said Toby, hugging her. Serena giggled and hugged him back. "Yeah, these are awesome! How you manage to make everyone a card or gift each year I'll never understand..." said Masky. Serena smiled. "It's just what I do!" she said, skipping away and handing out more cards. Eventually she reached the two brothers of the house, Liu and Jeff. "Hey guys! Happy Valentine's day!" she said, handing them the last two cards in her basket. Liu took it happily, but Jeff simply put it in his pocket upon receiving it.

"Aren't you going to look at it?" asked Serena, tilting her head. "I don't do Valentine's Day..." said Jeff, waving his hand dismissively and leaving. Liu sighed. "I'm sorry about him Serena..." said Liu, frowning. "Why doesn't he like Valentine's Day?" Serena asked, looking at him. "Well... he's never really gotten cards from anyone beside me before so-" he stopped when he saw the look in Serena's eyes. "Serena, don't..." Serena puffed out her cheeks. "We're going to help him have the best Valentine's day ever!" she said, rushing around to tell the others her plan, leaving Liu to shake his head with a smile on his face.

The plan was simple: Everyone was to make a Valentine's Day card for Jeff. Many of the CPs were eager to help the killer. A couple of them were hesitant at first, but eventually agreed. Serena smiled as everyone gathered in the main room and handed out supplies to everyone, sitting down herself and getting to work. Sure, she and Jeff argued a lot and often got on each other's nerves, but he was still considered family and she felt he deserved more than just one card on Valentine's day.

Liu was more than happy to help with the plan. He had a better relationship with Serena, often thanking her whenever she got Jeff out of trouble. He saw Serena as a little sister and was glad Jeff had a friend like her. Once all the cards were done Serena and Liu gathered them all up and took them to Jeff's room, knocking on the door. After a couple of minutes Jeff opened it. "What do you want?" he asked when he saw who it was. Suddenly a basket of Valentine's day cards was shoved into his hands. "Happy Valentine's Day!" said Serena, smiling. Jeff slowly looked at the cards. "These... are all for me?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah... Serena wanted to let you know that everyone here really does care about you, so she had everyone make you a card..." said Liu, smiling. "I... t-thanks..." Jeff said, dumbfounded. "You're welcome joker Reject!" Serena said, laughing when he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I sooooooo feel the love..." he remarked, though a hint of a real smile could be seen on his face, glad to know at least someone besides his brother actually cares about him.

 **Done! Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **(1): I ship LJ and Jason the Toymaker. * puts on sunglasses * Deal with it.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	4. Gamer Love

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Life of Slenderman's Daughter! I'm getting so many ideas and there's so many creepypastas to do! GAH! I don't know how I'll be able to do them all! In this chapter I'm going to show Serena's interactions with a couple of everyone's favorite gaming pastas and a certain nightmare fae! Also, if I begin repeating Creepypastas later on, don't worry about it. I just have so many ideas! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea! Serena is my friend Slender Knight132 and all creepypastas belong to their respective owners.**

"BEN! You're cheating!" said Serena, growling at the blonde. "Am not! I'm just better than you!" said the elf, grinning. The two were currently playing a Mortal Kombat game while LJ, Jeff, and Lost Silver watched from the couch. "Yeah! Kick his ass Serena!" LJ cheered, ginning widely. Jeff rolled his eyes as Lost smiled, Lost busy paying attention to BEN. Serena and BEN continued playing the match until, finally, Serena's character killed BEN's. "YES! I WON!" said Serena, jumping up and down as BEN grumbled.

"Nice work shorty..." said Jeff, dodging the controller she throws at him and running off laughing as he's chased by her. BEN got up and went to get food, leaving LJ and Lost in the living room. "So Losty~... when do you plan on telling ole Benny you like him~?" asked LJ, smirking. Lost blushed. "I-I can't... I-I'm too s-shy..." he said, looking away. "Aw, come on! Me and Serena can help you~!" said LJ, knowing full well that Serena was a huge shipper and would be glad to help Lost and BEN get together.

"T-That's kind of you LJ, b-but I don't think I can..." said Lost, getting up and leaving the room. LJ watched him go, then a serious look crossed his face as Serena came back with a headlocked Jeff. "Uh, LJ? You ok dude?" asked Jeff, Serena releasing him upon seeing the normally happy-go-lucky clown being serious. "Jeff... Serena..." a grin very slowly formed on his face. "How would you two like to help me get a certain pair of gamers together~?" Jeff and Serena looked at each other, then Serena grinned while Jeff's grin grew wider. "Let's get Candy Pop and we'll get planning!" said Jeff, a look of deviousness in his eyes.

Soon LJ, Serena, Jeff, and Candy Pop were all huddled in Serena's room, planning on how to get BEN and Lost together. "Nothing overly romantic, that shit makes me sick..." said Jeff, pretending to gag. "You're just jealous you can't be all mushy with EJ~..." said LJ, snickering as he brought up Jeff's secret crush on a certain kidney eating Creepypasta. "S-SHUT UP LJ!" said Jeff, blushing furiously. "Cool it you two, we gotta focus!" said Candy Pop, the fae glaring at them.

"Hmm... they both like games, maybe we can do something involving games!" said Serena, smiling. "Not a bad idea... but what? Hmm... maybe some sort of contest?" suggested Jeff, scratching his chin as he thought. "Or maybe a party~!" said LJ, grinning. "Dude, you always throw parties..." "Because their fun~!" Jeff facepalmed. "A party isn't a bad idea... we'll need balloons, snacks, drinks, decorations..." said Candy Pop, listing off the things they would need.

The others nodded and headed out to get things ready, gathering all the food and decorations and games they could think of. Once everything was set up, LJ went to go get Lost and Jeff went to go find BEN. Lost was easy enough; All LJ did was mention they were having a gaming party and the Pokemon trainer was there. BEN was a bit harder, but Jeff finally managed to get him downstairs by stealing his DS and running from the now angry elf.

After getting his DS back BEN decided to stay, the group playing video games and enjoying the drinks and snacks. Lost smiled as he and BEN played Mario cart. "I'm glad I get to play games with you..." he said, blushing. BEN noticed the blush and tilted his head, then smirks and pulls Lost closer by his waist. "I'm glad I get to play games with you too~..." he said. Lost blushed deeper, but smiled and snuggled up to BEN as they played. Serena and LJ had to keep themselves from squealing at how cute the new coupld looked.

"Heh, it actually worked..." Jeff said, crossing his arms. LJ and Serena looked at him, then at each other, then grinned evilly as they looked back at him. Jeff noticed and immediately knew what the two were planning. "NO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" he said, running as the two began to chase him, determined to get him to confess to EJ. Candy Pop merely shook his head and went to his room, laughing.

 **Done! That was really fun! And yes, I ship a bunch of yaoi. Don't like? You can leave the fic. Everyone else, hope you enjoyed! And who knows... maybe Jeffy will confess soon~.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out~!**


	5. Confession maybe?

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Life of Slenderman's Daughter! This story is so fun to write! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! I've got so many ideas and I plan to try and write every single one of them! Remember that these are all one-shots and don't follow a specific storyline, only showing bits and pieces of Serena's life as the daughter of Slenderman. Again, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Serena is my friend Slender Knight132 and all creepypastas belong to their respectful owners.**

"No Serena!" said Jeff, growling. He and Serena were currently sitting on the couch, watching a movie. "But you gotta tell him!" Serena whined, pouting. "Pouting isn't going to work on me Serena! You know that!" Jeff snapped back, growling again. "But you gotta tell EJ!" "I SAID NO!" Jeff yelled, getting to his feet and storming off.

Serena sighed. It had been a couple of weeks since they had gotten BEN and Lost together, and now Serena was trying to convince Jeff to reveal his feelings for a certain eyeless cannibal. However, Jeff constantly refuses, claiming he doesn't have feelings for EJ despite it being clear that he does. _Why can't he just tell EJ he likes him!?_ Serena thought, wondering why Jeff was so adamant about not telling EJ.

"Is something the matter Serena?" asked Slender, walking up to her. "Dad, why won't Jeff admit his feelings to EJ?" she asked, looking up at her father. "Perhaps he is afraid my daughter... even we Creepypastas have fears... you must remember that Jeffrey is not used to love... the only one he is very close to is his brother, and even then their relationship is strained..." Slender explained, knowing his smiling proxy very well. "So... you're saying that Jeff is afraid of love?" Serena asked, tilting her head.

"Yes and no... it is not love itself he is afraid of, but the possible rejection of love... remember, his parents turned against him when he lost his sanity, therefore making him believe their love for him was false and just an illusion..." Slender elaborated. "I see... Jeff's afraid that if he tells EJ how he feels then EJ will reject him or that any love between them will be fake..." Serena said to herself, understanding what her father was talking about.

"Thanks Dad! Now I know how to help him!" She said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek and skipping away. "I wish you luck Serena..." he said, mentally smiling at his daughter. Serena's plan was simple: She was going to have Jeff and EJ meet at a certain spot in the woods so Jeff could confess and hopefully EJ would feel the same. _Let's hope this works!_

"Come on Jeff!" she said, skipping down a hidden trail. "This better be good Serena..." said Jeff, grumbling. Serena giggles as she leads him to a tiny clearing, where she had asked EJ to wait. The minute Jeff saw he other male he tried to turn and leave, but Serena grabbed him and pushed him to EJ. "You are going to stay here and talk with EJ... besides, you can't get back without me!" she said, giggling and running off, unknowingly to Jeff and EJ she hid behind some nearby bushes to watch.

Jeff grumbled and looked at EJ. "So... Serena said you wanted to talk to me?" asked EJ, tilting his head. "Uh... well... it's complicated..." said Jeff, turning away. "How so?" asked EJ. "... it's nothing... wanna go hunting?" EJ nodded, following Jeff to the nearest town. Serena silently followed, hoping Jeff will confess soon.

Once at the town Jeff and EJ sneak into the first house they find, going to separate rooms to find victims. Jeff's smile widened as he entered the master bedroom of the house, creeping over and standing over the couple in the bed, waiting for them to wake up. It was the male who woke first. "What the-!?" Jeff quickly climbed on top of him and covered his mouth. "Go to sleep!" he said, stabbing the man multiple times. The woman awake and screamed, running from the room with Jeff in close pursuit.

The woman grabs something and manages to hit Jeff with it. "What do you want you freak!?" she screamed, tears running down her face. Jeff tackled her and pinned her to the ground, his anger rising at the insult. "GO TO SLEEP BITCH!" he yelled, stabbing her brutally multiple times. He slowly stood as EJ came into the room, the cannibal's mask pushed up slightly to reveal his mouth. "Jeff?" he asked hesitantly.

"... answer me honestly EJ... am I a freak?" Jeff slowly asked, not turning to face the slightly taller male. "A freak? No way Jeff... you're beautiful..." EJ said, walking over to Jeff. Jeff stiffened and spun around. "Don't fucking lie to me EJ!" EJ paused slightly, then smirked and resumed walking forward, eventually backing Jeff into a wall and placing his hands on either side of Jeff to keep the shorter male from running.

"Who said I was lying~?" EJ asked, his tone low. Jeff could feel himself beginning to blush. "E-EJ, w-what the fuck are you doing?" asked Jeff as the taller male leaned closer to him. "I'm claiming my prize~..." EJ said before smashing his lips roughly into Jeff's chapped ones, catching Jeff by surprise. He gasped, EJ shoving his tongue into Jeff's mouth and exploring it as he roughly pulled Jeff right up against him. Jeff groaned and began to kiss back, his eyes glazing over slightly as the two made out.

Neither knew Serena was watching from the window, ecstatic at the way things turned out. _I gotta go tell LJ and Jason!_ She thought, quickly but silently running back to the mansion. As she did EJ very slowly pulled away from Jeff, a trail of saliva between them. "You could've just told me your feelings Jeff..." Jeff looked away. "I... my past..." he started as EJ licked his neck. "Fool... you know I'm the most honest one at the mansion..." EJ said, then moved Jeff's hoodie slightly and harshly sank his teeth into Jeff's shoulder, Jeff crying out in pain. "E-EJ!? W-WHAT THE HELL!?" he yelled as EJ pulled away, licking the wound before licking his lips.

"You taste delicious Jeff~... and you belong to me alone, got it~?" said EJ, grabbing Jeff's chin and roughly making Jeff look at him. Jeff nodded, blushing when he realized he liked how rough EJ was being. "Also, you do know Serena followed us here and saw the whole thing, right?" asked EJ, smirking. If Jeff could blink, he would've right then and there. "SERENA!"

 **Dammit Serena, why you always gotta piss off Jeff somehow? XDXD**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	6. Toby's Sick

**Hey ya'll! Welcome back to Life of Slenderman's Daughter! This chapter is going to have nothing but cuteness (and maybe some comedy) in it :3. You have been warned. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Serena is my friend Slender Knight132 and all creepypastas belong to their respective owners.**

A sneeze was heard, coming from a certain brunette who was curled up in his bed. Serena walked in, carrying a tray with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup, a box of tissues, and some medicine on it. "Hey Toby..." she said to the brunette in the bed, smiling softly. "H-Hi..." he said, twitching and coughing. Serena set the tray on the bedside table and felt his forehead, frowning. "You're warm... Here, sit up..." she said, gently helping him do so.

She grabbed the breakfast tray and set it on the bed between them, then started feeding him the soup. Toby slowly ate, sniffling as he did. "This should help you fight that nasty little cold of yours..." Serena said, smiling. "T-T-Thank you..." Toby said. "Of course! Anything for my little brother!" she said, smiling. She saw Toby as a little brother and wouldn't change a thing about the ticking boy.

"Here, finish the soup and take your medicine, then you can rest..." she said, helping him finish the soup and giving him the medicine. Toby made a face after taking it, but slowly snuggled back under the blankets. Serena tucked him in and kissed his forehead, smiling as he fell asleep and leaving the room with the tray and empty bowl. She took them downstairs and washed them, then headed to the living room and proceeded to hit Candy Pop in the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell Serena!?" he yelled, glaring at her. "SHHHHHHH! Keep it down! You're yelling too much and it's been keeping poor Toby up! He's got a bad cold and he needs all the rest he can get!" she said, glaring back. "So-" Candy Pop eeped when Jeff grabbed the front of his shirt and growled. "Keep it down and let Toby sleep..." he growled, kicking Candy Pop off the couch before the killer resumed snuggling with EJ.

"Having a boyfriend has changed you Jeff... it really has..." said Candy Pop blankly from his position on the floor. Jeff merely flipped him off as EJ chuckled. Serena shook her head. "Still, Toby needs all the rest he can get... if he doesn't, he'll never get better..." she said, then blinked. "Oh shoot I forgot the medicine cup... Be right back..." she said, heading back upstairs.

She slowly snuck to Toby's room and silently opened the door as to not wake the brunette. Peeking inside she couldn't stop the smile on her face. Toby's girlfriend, Clockwork, had snuck in and was snuggled up with him, both fast asleep. Serena giggled quietly as she got the medicine cup and left. _Toby's very lucky to have a girlfriend like Clockwork... she cares about him so much..._ she thought, smiling. The Creepypastas really were like a big family, and she liked it that way.

 **Done! Sorry it's so short. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out~!**


	7. Girl's Day

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Life of Slenderman's Daughter! Sorry for the delay! Work has been running me ragged, so I haven't had time. Plus, with all the ideas in my head I've been having trouble picking just one. However, I decided to show Serena's interaction with the youngest member of the household! Hope you enjoy! And if it's short I apologize in advance...**

 **Disclaimer: own nothing but the story idea! Serena is my friend Slender Knight132 and all Creepypastas belong to their respective owners!**

"Thanks again for doing my hair Serena!" said the little girl in the chair. Serena smiled as she brushed the girl's brown hair, the two in the young girl's bright pink room. "It's no trouble Sally... I've always wanted a little sister, and you're the perfect little sister for anyone!" she said, braiding Sally's hair. Sally giggled as her hair was braided. "You're the best big sister Serena!" she siad as Serena finished her hair, standing and twirling. Serena smiled.

"Come, let's clean up your blood and get you in a nice dress, then you, me, Jane, and Clockwork can have our girls day..." she said, smiling as she went to Sally's closet to pick out a dress for her. "Yeah! I can't wait!" said Sally, jumping up and down excitedly. Serena giggled, picking out a green dress for her and helping her get ready. Once Sally is ready they meet Jane and Clockwork at the front door and head out.

"So, where are we going for our girl's day?" Sally asked, looking up at the older females. "Well... the movies and then the mall..." said Jane, smiling under her mask. Sally grinned as they went through the portal to the human world, heading to the nearest movie theater. Sally skipped along with them and smiles when they reach it, picking out one of the kid's movies that was playing.

Clockwork smiled and paid for the tickets, then leads them to the concession counter. "Pick whatever you want!" she said, grinning. Sally grinned and picked out a slushie and some candy while Jane and Serena settled with popcorn and soda. They made their way to their seats and sat down to watch the movie. Sally bounced in her seat as the movie started.

After a while the movie ended and they left, Sally talking excitedly about the movie as they went to the mall. "Can I get a new dress!?" asked Sally, smiling. "I don't see why not..." said Serena, smiling. "We're here to shop anyways..." she said, leading them to the first clothes store they see. They tried on several outfits and looked through a bunch of clothes before picking the ones they liked and paying, exploring the mall for a couple more hours before heading back to the Creepypasta realm.

Jeff looked up when they entered the mansion, glaring at Jane as she, Clockwork, and Sally headed upstairs. He then turned to Serena. "Have fun today?" he asked, tilting his head. Serena smiled and nodded, then reached into one of her bags and pulled out a bottle of black nail polish, holding it out to him. Jeff quickly glanced around, then snatched it from her and quickly put it in his hoodie pocket. "Tell anyone and I'll murder you..." he told her, leaving upstairs. Serena giggled, knowing he couldn't keep the secret for long.

 **DONE! Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	8. The Fight

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Life of Slenderman's Daughter! Sorry for the delay, work is tiresome. Anyways, I'm back and I have a new idea that was given to me by LionRulersRoar! They didn't directly give me the idea, but rather inspired it from one of their reviews! To all EJ x Jeff fans, I apologize for what I'm about to do. Please forgive me!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Serena is my friend Slender Knight132 and all creepypastas belong to their original owners.**

Everyone knew this would happen eventually, but nobody expected it to happen this early. It had only been a couple of months since Jeff and EJ had started dating, and already the two were having their very first fight. Normally everyone else would've brushed it off as just a couple arguing, but unfortunately the circumstances surrounding the fight and the emotions involved made it much more serious.

"I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" yelled Jeff, shoving the cannibal away from him. "Jeff, what the hell!? I said I was fucking sorry!" EJ yelled back, growling. "SORRY DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU CHEATED ON ME! WITH NINA(1) OF ALL PEOPLE!" Jeff shouted, his voice wavering slightly as he tried to hold back the tears he felt forming. Jeff and Nina were never on the best of terms, and Jeff had just caught HIS boyfriend happily making out with the copycat pasta.

"Jeff, can't we talk!?" EJ asked. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" Jeff responded, storming out of the room with EJ following. The cannibal snarled and roughly grabbed Jeff's arm. "Don't fucking walk away from me Woods!" EJ growled, forcing Jeff to look at him. "Let me go!" Jeff yelled, struggling against EJ as the fight caught the attention of the other pastas in the room. EJ growled and snapped, his patience having quickly wore thin. He raised his hand and slapped Jeff across the face. "Will you just listen to me!?" he yelled, not noticing the shocked and angered looks he was receiving.

Jeff shoved EJ away harshly, the tears in his eyes finally falling as his cheek where EJ hit him was already starting to bruise, scratches from EJ's claws bleeding slightly. " **EYELESS JACK, WE'RE THROUGH!** " yelled Jeff, running up the stairs to his room. EJ tried to follow him, but stopped when one of Slender's tendrils wrapped around his wrist. "My office, NOW..." the taller male said, his tone low and dangerous. EJ growled but complied, following the faceless pasta.

Serena watched them go, then quickly went upstairs with LJ to comfort their friend. Serena gently knocked on the door to the killer's room. "Go away..." Jeff yelled from inside, sobbing following the words. "Jeff, it's Serena and LJ... may we come in?" she asked softly. A minute later the sound of a lock was heard and Serena gently opened the door, her and the monochrome clown finding their friend laying on his bed, sobbing into the pillow. "Cheer up ole chap(2), things can only get better from here..." said LJ, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Jeff slowly sat up. "H-How?" he asked, wincing slightly when Serena begins cleaning the scratches using a first aid kit she had found in the hall.

"There's plenty more fish in the sea Jeff... EJ just couldn't see how awesome you are... yeah, you and I have our spats, but we both know they're all in good fun..." said Serena, smiling. LJ summoned a tissue from one of his sleeves and used it to wipe Jeff's tears. "We're here for you... after all, what are friends for?" the clown asked, his shark-like teeth showing as he grinned. "Plus, I could always disembowel him if you want~..." LJ offered, giggling at the thought of using his preferred method of killing on EJ.

Jeff shook his head. "Slender would be pissed if you did, no matter how much EJ deserves it..." he said, laughing slightly. "Oh well, my offer still stands..." said LJ with a shrug. "Like I said, there's plenty of fish in the sea... and besides, with you being bi(3), who says the next person has to be a guy?" Serena said, smiling. Jeff nodded. "Alright... I-I'll think about it..." he said as his friends got up to leave. "And Serena? Thanks... to both you and LJ..." he said. Serena smiled and nodded. "Anytime Jeff..." she said, leaving with LJ.

Jeff reached under his pillow and brought out a photo. It was of him and Serena when they first met, Serena being about five in the photo(4). Jeff remembered the day fondly, as the first thing she had said to him upon meeting was that he was pretty. Serena had grown since then while Jeff remained the same age since becoming a creepypasta. He put the photo back in it's hiding place. _Maybe..._

 **DONE! Hope y'all like it! A few things to get out of the way before you guys start asking:**

 **(1): for those who have never heard of her, the Nina in this chapter refers to a "creepypasta" called Nina the Killer. I don't consider her an actual pasta. She's basically a Mary-Sue rip off of Jeff, as her story is very similar to his. Basically, I hate her to hell and back and that's why I put some subtle bashing of her in the chapter.**

 **(2): I always imagined LJ as having a very slight British accent. Isaac was from London, and since LJ managed to spend some time with Isaac before he was sent away I always imagined LJ picking up a slight British accent from his time in England, as well as picking up some British sayings and terms.**

 **(3): A lot of people always seem to make Jeff either straight or gay. For the past couple of months I've started seeing him as being bisexual. He's just one of those characters who looks good paired with either males or females, so it just made sense to me. Plus, if he was bi, in my mind it would stop arguments of whether he's gay or not because being bi means you're attracted to both genders, so there would be no reason to argue about who he's shipped with.**

 **(4): Before people start saying that it's creepy for Jeff to have a photo of Serena back when she was five, he does NOT have it for anything bad! He keeps it to remember the day they first met, as usually when you meet someone who becomes your best friend or romantic partner you want to remember the day that your relationship started to see how far you've come since then.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	9. Facing Fears

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Life of Slenderman's Daughter! I hope everyone who is reading this story is enjoying it! I am beginning to get a tiny bit of writer's block. I had a bunch of ideas, but threw a lot of them out because I couldn't figure out a good way to write them, especially since I make up the chapters as I go. If anyone can help I'd really appreciate it. Anyways, let's jump right into this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Serena is my friend Slender Knight132 and all creepypastas belong to their respective owners.**

"Heel! No Smile! Down!" said Jeff, trying to push the large demonic husky off of him. Said husky was excited to see the killer after he had returned from a mission and was affectionately licking his face. LJ was laughing his ass off, enjoying watching the shorter male struggle. The clown whistled, catching Smile's attention and the husky ran over to the clown, his tail wagging as he was fed a large chunk of beef jerky LJ had.

"What the hell LJ!? He's supposed to be MY dog!" Jeff said, glaring at the 8'5" male. "Yes, but he likes me because I give him treats he actually likes~..." said LJ, grinning. Jeff growled slightly, though he knew he couldn't argue as the tall monochrome male did always feed Smile jerky of some other type of meat. Hell, LJ once even fed the hound the carcass of a cat he had killed on a mission, the cat having been the pet of the family he had killed on said mission.

Jeff huffed, then chuckled darkly. "You know, I'm surprised you managed to kill that cat on that one mission... considering your terrified of them(1)..." he said, watching LJ's grin quickly fade. It was no secret the clown was scared of cats; he had been ever since that fateful day when he accidentally killed one while playing pirates with his first friend Isaac. At first it had only been hesitation to be around them, but that developed into a full-blown phobia after he had been attacked by a group of strays while hunting another family.

"S-Shut up! T-Those things are evil! Even more so than we are!" LJ stammered, baring his shark-like teeth at the shorter male. "Aw, the big bad Laughing Jack is scared of cute little kitty cats~..." Jeff teased, his grin widening. An audible growl escaped the clown. "I'm warning you-" They both looked up when Serena ran into the room, grinning. "Guess what Dad got me!" she said, smiling. LJ straightened up and smiled. "What'd you get?" he asked, only for his smile to twist into a look of fear when Serena held up a small ginger kitten.

"Isn't he adorable!? I named him Fred!" Serena said excitedly. "Fred?" asked Jeff, tilting his head. "Yeah, after Fred Weasley in Harry Potter!" Serena explained, giggling. LJ gulped and gave a shaky smile. "T-That's v-v-v-very nice Serena..." he said, chuckling nervously as he slowly scooted around her towards the door. "Where are you going LJ?" she asked, frowning. "J-Just, uh, I uh... G-Gotta go!" he said, rushing out of the room in a panic as Jeff burst into laughter. "Did I miss something?" Serena asked, confused. "Oh, that was perfect! LJ's fear of cats is so hilarious!" Jeff said, practically cackling at the clown's expense. "A fear huh? …... Jeff, we're going to help him get over his fear..."

"But why!?" Jeff whined, then shrunk back as Serena glared at him. "Fine... but how?" he asked, sighing. Serena thought a moment, then grinned. "I know the perfect solution... I just gotta call my friend Yuki real quick..." she said, smiling. "Why? Yuki's a human, she can't really do anything..." Jeff said, tilting his head again. "Not power wise... but she does own cats herself..." said Serena, grinning as Jeff saw where she was going with this. Oh, this was going to be fun.

About a couple of hours later LJ found himself heading to his room, as Jeff and Serena supposedly had a surprise for him. However, upon entering his room he froze when he saw about a dozen different colored cats in his room. Instantly he spun to leave again only to find the door shut and locked. "H-HEY!" he said, panicking. "You're not coming out until you get over your fear of cats! They're not all as bad as you think!" Serena's voice said from the other side, her and Jeff being heard walking away. LJ spun back around and gulped as all the cats were now looking at him, a few of them by his feet as he gave a nervous smile. "eheh, n-n-n-nice k-k-k-k-k-k-kitties... P-Please don't hurt me..." he said, stiffening when one rubbed against his legs. _Oh please for the love of Zalgo don't hurt me..._

About an hour later Serena felt it was time to check on LJ to make sure the poor clown didn't have a heart attack or anything. As she and Jeff approached the room they listened for anything that might make them regret what they did. To their surprise, they heard nothing. "LJ?" Serena asked as she unlocked and opened the door. The minute it was open she forced herself to repress the 'awwwwwww' that was threatening to escape her. LJ was asleep on his bed, several of the cats in the room curled up with him. One of his hands was laying by the head of a tabby cat, showing that he must've been petting it when he fell asleep.

"holy shit... I think he actually got over his fear..." Jeff whispered, raising his eyebrow. "Yeah... now if only we can get you over your fear of fire(2)..." Serena remarked, smirking at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Jeff saw this, then bolted as fast as he could to escape from her. Serena giggled, then turned back to the sleeping clown. "Sleep well LJ..." she said, smiling softly as she closed the door.

 **And done! I like this chapter, and it's an idea that's I've had for a while. A few things I need to explain though (also, I know people might getting mad that I keep putting the parenthesis and numbers, but I do this when there's something important so I don't have to stop the flow of the story to explain it when I can simply explain it later in the Author's notes. The numbers simply show which pieces of info I'm gonna explain so you don't really have to look hard in the chapter to find what I'm talking about):**

 **1) A headcanon of mine is that LJ is afraid of cats, the fear coming from when he killed one back when he and Isaac played pirates (if you don't understand this reference look up the Origin of Laughing Jack story). I simply expanded on the idea by making his fear fully come to light after being attacked by strays.**

 **2) A headcanon of mine for Jeff is that he has pyrophobia, or a fear of fire. I mean, after being basically burned alive after being covered in bleach and alcohol who wouldn't gain a fear of fire?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	10. Quick Misson

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Life of Slenderman's Daughter! Wow it's been a while. Oh well, I'm back with another chapter for you guys! This one might not be as long as the last chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea! Serena is my friend Slender Knight132 and all Creepypastas belong to their respective owners.**

"Remember to be quiet, alright Serena?" said Masky, looking over at her. He and Hoodie had been assigned to take her on a mission with them. That mission? To scout the woods and lead any trespassers to the pages so Slender can hunt them. Serena nodded. She had done this once before with Toby, so she knew what she was doing.

"Good, now let's split up and see if we can find anybody wandering aimlessly..." said Hoodie, the three splitting up to search the expansive forest. Serena giggled when she came across one of the pages. The infamous "Slender Pages" were actually pictures she had drawn for her father when she was little, and she found it funny how he would always seem to know if some traveler in the forest took one.

She continued making her rounds when she spotted a person nearby. It definitely wasn't one of the CP's, that much was certain. She smiled, then giggled loudly to catch the man's attention. He turned and caught a glimpse of her running off. "Hey, wait up!" he called to her, running after her.

Serena was faster than humans, so she was easily able to climb one of the trees before he could catch up to her. Luckily, the tree she had climbed up had one of the pages on it. She watched as the man noticed the page and walked over, taking it off of the tree. "What's this? Did someone leave this here? Hmm... I better take it with me... someone might have lost it..." the man said, walking away with the picture.

Serena smiled, watching as moments later her father teleported to the spot and looked up at her. "Well done my daughter... the proxies have taught you well..." he said, nodding his head. Serena giggled and jumped down. "It's fun!" she said, smiling. "Plus, it gets me out of the house..." Slender chuckled and nodded, then teleported to begin pursuing the man.

Serena giggled and spun around, skipping back to the mansion. Perhaps now she could play video games with Ben or cook with LJ. She had a list of things she wanted to do now that her part of the mission was done, and she knew that one way or another it would lead to craziness. But that was what she liked about her life, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

 **Done! Hope y'all liked it!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	11. Forgiving

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Life of Slenderman's Daughter! I think I may have to put this story on hiatus for a bit. As I said in a previous chapter, I threw out a lot of ideas I had because I couldn't find good ways of writing them. Because of that, I'm beginning to get writer's block on this story. I would appreciate any help you guys can give. I don't just want to end the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Serena is my friend Slender Knight132 and all Creepypastas belong to their respective owners.**

Serena and LJ watched as, yet again, Jeff avoided EJ. It had been three months since they broke up, and Jeff was still angry and upset. EJ had been trying to talk to the killer, only for said killer to either ignore him or snap at him. Many of the others were still a bit angry at EJ for what he did to Jeff, but LJ and Serena began to think there was more to it than what the others were seeing.

LJ was the first to notice something was up, as he noticed that Nina was making less and less appearances around the mansion, just recently having gone missing altogether. He alerted Serena to the situation and they both soon came up with an explanation: EJ had done something to her. That was the only reason they could think of for her mysterious absence. Nobody in the mansion really liked Nina, so how it had gone so long without anyone noticing wasn't a surprise.

The two followed EJ and Jeff as the cannibal followed Jeff to the main room. "Will you just fucking leave me alone!?" shouted Jeff as he was cornered by the eyeless killer. "Not until you talk to me..." said EJ, keeping Jeff from running off again. "About what!? How you cheated on me!? How you fucking broke my heart!? How you-" He was cut off when EJ pulled a black box from behind his back. It looked like a present of some sort.

Jeff raised an eyebrow and looked up at the taller male. "Please... just open it..." Jeff hesitated, then slowly took the box from EJ. He slowly opened it, and if his eyes could've gone any wider they most likely would've. Inside the box was a fresh, bloody heart. Jeff looked back up at EJ. "I know how much you hated Nina, so I had to get her guard down to get this..." EJ explained, smiling softly.

LJ and Serena looked at each other and grinned. That explained everything! EJ hadn't flirted with Nina to break Jeff's heart; he had done it to kill Nina FOR Jeff! Jeff looked between EJ and the heart. "You... made her let her guard down... so you could kill her and give me her heart?" asked Jeff slowly, looking back up at EJ. The cannibal nodded. "Aw EJ... that's so sweet of you..." said Jeff, setting the box aside and pulling EJ into a kiss. The look on his face said it all: he had fallen in love with the cannibal all over again.

"So, you forgive me?" said EJ, tilting his head. "Of course~! I can't believe I got so mad and jealous~... Will you forgive me?" asked Jeff. EJ grinned, kissing Jeff again. "No worries babe, I already have~..." he said, hugging Jeff close. LJ and Serena smiled, then Serena rolled her eyes at the look on LJ's face. "You're thinking about doing this for Jason, aren't you?" she asked, smirking. "Well, he has always hated Jill(1)~..." the clown suggested, laughing.

 **Done! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **(1): I hate Laughing Jill almost as much as I hate Nina the Killer. I just feel they're both too much of rip-offs of LJ and Jeff respectively. The reason I like Jane is because, despite what a lot of people think, her TRUE story is actually unique from Jeff's. (her true story is actually by FearOfTheBlackWolf on Deviantart. Any other stories are NOT her true story!)**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	12. Art

**Hey y'all. Welcome back to Life of Slenderman's Daughter. I have some bad news. I may be ending this story soon. I have a couple more ideas I want to do, but after that nothing. I just feel like I'm losing the heart to continue it. I love this story, lust like all my other ones, but that's just how I feel. I can write the next chapters, but then this story will end. I'm sorry...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Serena is my friend Slender Knight132 and all Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners.**

Serena sat in her chair, watching the man across from her work. The man had blue tinted black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt under a blue jacket with a yellow smiley pin on it, black pants, black shoes, and beside him on the table was a white mask with black eyeholes and a blood red smile on it. He was currently drawing something, intently focused on his work.

"Hey Helen! Whatcha drawing?" asked Jeff, peering over the man's shoulder only to be shoved away harshly. "I need to focus..." Helen said, not looking up from his drawing. "There, done..." he said, holding up the picture to Serena to reveal it was a sketch of her. "Helen, that's amazing! You're so talented!" Serena said, smiling. "Nah, it's just a hobby..." he said, setting the sketch back down.

"are you kidding!? You're amazing!" said Serena. "Your art should be in museums!" she continued, grinning. "I'm but a humble painter..." Helen said, putting his supplies away. "But you're sooooooooo talented! You deserve recognition!" said LJ, appearing behind Serena. Helen chuckled. "the Bloody Painter isn't exactly a name that will draw people to my art..." he said as he finished putting things away.

"Well, I think you deserve the attention your art gets!" said Jeff, his smile widening. "Maybe we can convince a museum somewhere to hang your art..." Helen shook his head smiling, taking his things back to his room. As much as he loved creating artwork, he honestly didn't think any museum in the human world would hang his paintings due to the kind of paint he uses. After all, nobody would want to hang paintings made with blood, right?

Serena, LJ, and Jeff meanwhile were trying to find somebody who was willing to hang Helen's paintings in their museum. "There's gotta be SOMEONE who would want to hang his paintings!" said Jeff, scrolling through his phone. LJ was looking on the laptop with Serena. "Hey, maybe this place will do it!" he said, showing Jeff. "Hmm, let's give them a call!" he said, calling the number.

The next day Helen walked into the living room only to be blindfolded. "We've got a surprise!" said LJ, leading Helen with Serena and Jeff. They got into a cab and rode to a nearby museum, leading Helen inside before taking off the blindfold to reveal an entire section of the museum has his artwork in it. "We gave the owners of this museum a call yesterday and they were more than happy to hang your art for people to see!" said Serena, smiling. Helen was in shock, then smiled. "Thank you..."

 **And chapter is done. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Until next time, Icy is out.**


	13. Birthday (IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT IN AN!)

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Life of Slenderman's Daughter! I have an announcement: I will be taking a break from writing. Don't worry, I'm not going to go away forever. I'm just gonna be away long enough to get my creative writing juices flowing again. I'll still be quite active on my DeviantArt (under the name SpringSeabastial) and I'm trying to be more active on my Youtube account (under the name Seabastial). Feel free to check those out while my writing is on hiatus. Sadly, that means that this will be the final chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope y'all continue reading my stories, both as I take my break and when I return. With that said, let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Serena is my friend Slender Knight132 and all creepypastas belong to their respective owners.**

Serena sighed. Everyone had been avoiding her for the past week, and she couldn't understand why. Anytime she asked them they would quickly come up with some sort of excuse and run off. Even Jason and LJ, two of her closest and best friends, were avoiding her like the plague. Serena groaned and laid her head on the table.

"Serena my dear, whatever seems to be the matter?" asked a voice. Looking up she saw someone who looked very similar to her father, though he was wearing dress pants and a stylish sweatervest. "Uncle Trender, everyone has been avoiding me..." she said, sighing again. Trender thought for a moment. "Well, why don't you come with me to go shopping? I need more materials for my newest fashion line..." he suggested, watching his niece smile. Serena always did like helping her uncle with his fashion designs.

"Alright, I'm in!" she said, getting up. "Meet you at the car!" she said, running outside. She had run out so fast she didn't see Trender give a secretive little nod to a certain clown, who in turn gave a thumbs up and quickly fled somewhere in the mansion as Trender followed his niece.

Serena smiled as she helped her uncle at the store, picking out everything from silks and lace to buttons and ribbon. She new his new fashion line was going to be great! As soon as they had everything they needed they paid and left back to the mansion. "Serena my dear, do you know why everyone has been avoiding you today?" Trender asked suddenly. Serena looked at him and shook her head. "Nobody would tell me..."

Trender hummed as they arrived back at the mansion and put the supplies in Trender's studio. "Perhaps it is a personal matter..." he remarked as he led Serena down the hall to a room and entered with her. "Uncle Trender, what are you-"

"SURPRISE!" yelled several voices as Serena and Trender walked in. Looking around Serena saw all the red and black decorations, the pile of presents, the food and large chocolate cake, and of course all of her friends and family. LJ laughed at Serena's shocked expression and slid over, hugging her tightly. "Happy Birthday Serena!" he said, snapping her out of her stupor. "Of course... It's my birthday! How could I forget!?" she asked, grinning. Jason chuckled and walked over.

"You've been so busy dealing with other things that was decided to plan the party in secret..." he said, smiling. Serena hugged him and LJ. "You guys are the best friends and family anyone can ask for!" she said, looking at everyone. Everyone smiled back. "Well, what are we standing around for? Let's party!" said BEN, turning on the music. Needless to say, Serena figured she had the best birthday party ever, and that is was put together by the best family she knew.

 **Done! Sorry if it's short. Hope you all enjoyed! And remember, I'm going to be taking a bit of a writing break, but I shall return! Mwahahahahahaha!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


End file.
